Til the Dawn
by Georgie Lutz
Summary: Tessa's no ordinary human, she has read Twilight and knows everything. Lucy's new in town and has a secret she's trying to keep. Will she be able to keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy p.o.v

As I walked down the corridor, I noticed that all the walls were painted magnolia. Obviously, the painter has smudged a tint of the wrong paint on the wall, white, although human eyes could not see this, I automaticly disliked the standards of this school.

My name is Lucy Brooke. I'm 16 years old and guess what? I'm a vampire. I live with Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. The Irish coven out of 'The Twilight Saga'. I was changed 20 years ago because Maggie was driving the car and drove into mine, she was too small to see out of the window. I know what your thinking, a vampire crashing a car. I don't even know how that happened.

I rounded the corner to room 14, the furtherest classroom in the 1st building, I saw two groups, the boys group and the girls group. So this is one of _those_ schools, where the girls and the boys were kept apart. Almost two seconds had passed and, walking at human pace, I got to the girls. In a small part of my brain, I checked that my power was working.

I had the power to make someone see something else, it comes in handy when I have to go to school. I can make my pale skin, golden eyes, blonde hair and inhuman beauty look like cream skin, brown eyes, brown hair and normal/ugly looks, to make myself seem human.

I walked up to the first girls I saw, I could feel them checking me over, satisfied that I wasn't outstandingly beautiful, that I was between ugly and normal.

"Hi. Do you know where Tessa McKenzie is?" I asked, hoping that this girl wasn't her.

"Yes." Well could she tell me? I'm guessing not, I'll ask then.

"Where is she? And what's your name?" I didn't want to run into her again if I could help it.

"I'm Sarah Warren, this is Lizzie Falq." She gestured to the girl besides her, this girl could NEVER compare to my real looks, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, she had no spots but millions of freckles. She wore her skirt so high she looked like a slut. I pictured her surrounded by boys. HA!

"Tessa is over there." She pointed to a girl on the far side of the line, who didn't look up at the sound of her name. She's either had lots of practise in ignoring people who talk about her, or, she's in her own world and very shy.

I started to walk over to her, I couldn't see her face as she was looking down, but her hair was blonde with a tint of ginger. I could tell she hadn't straightened it, as it wavy and had kinks. She is very unusual because looking at all the girls, you would think they had to wear skirts but she wasn't, she was wearing trousers.

As I approached her, she looked up. She has shockingly deep blue eyes, light blue and dark blue mixed together. Any lucky boy would get lost in them. She didn't wear make-up but she wasn't shockingly beautiful either, she was normal, normal beauty.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Brooke. Are you Tessa McKenzie?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied nervously. "Are you new here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I am." Weird, her eyes never touched my face, I guess she really is the shy type.

Just then a teacher came down the corridor calling the class to order and telling them to go into the classroom. As we approached the door, the teacher stopped us and closed the door behind him, keeping us out of the classroom.

"I'm guessing your Lucy Brooke?" He asked as I looked closer with my vampire eyesight. I saw his facial features clearly. He had dark brown curly hair and green eyes, one was a darker green; the other was a lighter green. His nose was crooked and has a little dint where his glasses lay. His mouth was odd, the upper lip was thin and curvy while the lower lip was round and fat, making his voice come out weird.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

"And, Tessa, you should both get to know the other students." What did he mean by _that_? I thought Tessa wasn't new.

"Ok, Sir." Tessa replied quietly. He opened the door.

"In you go now." Was all he said.

We both walked in, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to look at us. Tessa walked over to an empty desk and sat down. I took the chair next to her, I was looking around the classroom, remembering the faces when a book of some sort got put in front of me. Even though they put it down lightly on the table, it still sounded like they slammed it onto the table with my vampire hearing, making me flinch and look up.

"I'm Mr. Neilson. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier. This is your planner." He gestured to the book on the table. The rest of this lesson he explained everything, from the book on the table, to my timetable. I found out that the lesson we were in was called 'form' it was to get our registration done. When I found out that all my classes were with Tessa, I looked at her to smile, her eyes went to my face for the first time; then she froze.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duuuunnnn**

**Hehe, this is the story Huffie and Becca have been bugging me for weeks. The first vampire story i wrote but didn't post it until now  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, anyone from my school when you read this, don't get the wrong idea about Dave, he's a made up guy. This story is based on my school life. Hehe but most of it is made up**

Lucy p.o.v

When she finally unfroze, she blinked twice and never looked away from my face. If she doesn't stop looking at me, I might end up with the wrong impression of her.

When the bell rang, Tessa got up without looking away from me and motioned me to the door. As we walked to I.T, she walked close to me, it could be to avoid the oncoming traffic or to be near me for the sake of it. I think it was the oncoming traffic because she moved away to high-five a random guy walking the other way, their hands twisted together and they walked in different directions, he tugged her hand and they met in the middle, still with twined hands.

"Hey." He said. They smiled.

"Hi." She said breathless. He let go of her hand and smiled as he walked off. Tessa joined me. She took in my raised eyebrow and shook her head. "Later." I nodded.

I.T and Maths passed in a blur. At 10:30, Tessa said it was break. When we got to the yard, I thought Tessa would go into the canteen and sit down but she headed the completely opposite way of the canteen, this girl never does anything I expect. She was walking towards a group of five people, all girls. As we approached them, Tessa's face grew into a wide grin. I wonder why, I asked myself. When we got to them, I looked at each of them remembering their faces.

"Guys, this is Lucy." She gestured to me. "Lucy, this is Georgia, Abigail, Rosy, Carmen and Jessica." Ok, five friends that I know names and faces but not able to put a name to a face.

"Sorry but I got names but not names to a face, so..." I motioned to the girl on my left. She had short brown hair that came to her chin, she has a skinny face, I bet she has thin arms and legs too.

"Carmen." She stated and smiled at me, showing me her small but visible dimples and white teeth.

I turned to the girl next to her, she had light brown hair which went to her shoulder, she wore it down with a baby pink headband. She wore burgundy glasses.

"Abigail, but you can call me Abi." She told me. I nodded and turned to a girl with the same colour eyes as the last two, blue. Her face was round with her childhood in it. She could have been Carmen's non-identical twin for all I knew.

"Jessica but I like Jess." Next a little girl bounded right up to me, her blonde hair in a ponytail ans swaying down her back. Her dark green eyes, glittering though there was no sun.

"I'm Rosy." Aww, her name matches her cheeks and attitude to things. Very hyperactive I see, reminds me of Alice. I was about to turn to the last, as I recall, Georgia but I heard footsteps and talking. Tessa and Georgia were talking to two tall boys. I looked at the girl and asked her name to be nice and make sure I was right. She had hazel eyes and had long brown curly hair in plaits.

"I'm Georgia, you can call me George, Georgie or Georgina. It's up to you." She stated with a smile, then turned back to the lanky guy and carried on an argument. Both boys were lanky that's for sure. The one talking to Georgia was taller than the one staring at Tessa, that one was well built. They were talking about anything as they just stared at each other, blinking once in a while. Georgia and the taller one were having some sort of argument, I quickly caught on to what they were fighting about; Georgia wanted the guys to go.

"We are not going." The smaller one said, without taking his eyes off Tessa.

"Excuse me." I interrupted; they all looked at me. "Do you mind introducing yourself. I'm new here and have no clue who you are?" I asked. The lanky one stood up straight. He was about 8inches taller than my 5"4. His hair was long it covered his eyes and ears.

"James." He said.

"Joe." The smaller one said, now looking at Tessa again. _Are they going out of something?_

"Pleasure." I said, then I turned to Tessa. "Tessa, can I talk to you for a minute?" She finally took her eyes off Joe to look at me, confused. I walked off with her following, I walked far away so they couldn't hear us, _but_, I can hear them!

"Do you like him?" I asked. She looked down.

"A little bit." She whispered. "I don't think he likes me though."

"Are you blind? I think Joe is head over heals for you. But what about the guy in the hall?" She looked up shocked then blushed and looked back down.

"He's called Dave. I've known him a while." I smiled, she's not as friendless as people think.

"Why did you look at me in form and freeze?" I asked out of the blue. She looked up shocked.

"I was so surprised actually, that none of the other girls were looking at you. I so envy your hair and your beauty." Ok, that caught me off guard. _My beauty?_ I made myself near ugly. This got me interested, can this girl see the real me?

"Tessa. What do you see when you look at me?"

* * *

**Hehe. I wrote this when i was off school, haha huffie!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy p.o.v

She stood back, running her eyes from my shoes to my hair.

"Well firstly, I see dolly shoes and light blue jeans; a baby pink tank top. The inhuman beauty, golden eyes and long blonde hair up to your belly button." Holy shi- Does this girl know about vampires? How the hell is power not working on her?!

"Tessa, have you ever read 'The Twilight Saga' by Stephenie Meyer?" She nodded.

"That's why I couldn't stop staring earlier. I thought that if I looked away, you'd disappear." She confessed.

"Listen, 'The Twilight Saga' is based on Stephenie Meyers true experiences." Her jaw dropped

"Really?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, everything is true."

"So the Cullen's are real?" _How did I know she was going to say that?_ I thought sarcasticly. I nodded.

"Carlisle, Esme; Emmett Rosalie; Alice, Jasper; Edward, Bella and Nessie are all real." She started to say something so I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Yes, werewolves; children of the moon are real." She looked as if was going to pass out or have a giggle fit.

"YEY!!" She screamed, dancing around with her arms in the air.

"Tessa!" I hissed. "Tessa, Stop." She stopped with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, if someone sees you, they'll get suspicious!"

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"You do know I'm going to have to change you into a vampire. You know way too much." I said the word Vampire as quietly as I could but still able for her to hear me.

"What?!" She asked shocked. "That's brilliant!" She sang.

"Shhh!" I whispered. That was when the bell decided to ring. Tessa snapped out of her trance as all the kids went to their next lesson.

"We should go." Tessa stated.

We walked to science; then History, at last it was dinner. I stood there with a horrified expression on my face. How could they eat _that?_ Tessa just stood there having a giggle fit, occasionally choking. When Georgia asked her why she was laughing, she said "Just something that happened yesterday." With that she got us all laughing.

I noticed that during swap over time (which is two minutes). Tessa walked with me; met with Georgia to talk. When Tessa and I passed Joe and James. Joe smiled at Tessa, Tessa blushed a little but smiled back. Then we passed Dave. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They both smiled. And walked off. When the bell rang at 14:55 for the end of school. Tessa rushed to put her stuff away. Once we got to the gates, she stopped. I saw Joe across the street; he stopped. Tessa then carried on to a burgundy car. She opened the boot, I suspected it to be her car. A disgusted expression crossed my face, her car is a _ford!_ Eww! I have a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and a SSC Ultimate 3, maybe she would let me buy her a car, she'll need one once she's a vampire. I couldn't stand to see her driving a _ford_. Well, I suppose she it's driving it now.

I peaked into the front and saw a man with grey/black hair, one arm was leaning over the open window and his right leg was up against the door. He looked asleep. I quickly put my power in his head – in case I met him. He stirred and woke up when Tessa slammed the boot. She leaned against it and followed my gaze.

"Is that your dad?" I was fascinated by him.

"Yes." She replied. She turned around and looked across the road. Joe and James were walking home. James was whistling a tuneless whistle. Joe was searching for something, his eyes scanning the street. When they landed on the ford, he smiled and looked at Tessa.

_Aww, _I thought,_ they are so cute!_ He nodded at her saying 'Hi'. She smiled at him. He laughed once and continued walking home. She turned to me with the smirky grin still on her face.

"What?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, even as a vampire I can act human. Just then a girl, taller than Tessa and myself but had shorter hair then Tessa although hers was bright blonde. She has the same coloured eyes as Tessa, light blue and dark blue mixed.

"Heyy Eve." Tessa said. "This is Lucy." She introduced us. I have no clue if my power worked on her or not.

"Hi." I said, she looked at me, nodded and turned back to Tessa.

"We should go. Nice meeting you." She added to me. I peaked into the front to their dad. They got in and he drove off. I growled. I HATE fords. Those cars are going to change if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy p.o.v

I ran home at vampire speed, wanting to get out of these clothes. I will have to get a school uniform, just in case my power doesn't work on anyone else. It's Tessa so far, but god knows who else. I definitely won't take my chances again. I changed into sweats and an old battered tank top. I decided to go hunting, not being able to sleep or eat is really a pain. I'm constantly getting new books to read because my vampire mind remembers every single word from every single book I read, therefore, I can _never_ read the same book twice. Which means, I regally go shopping, if it for clothes; supplies or books.

I walked downstairs at human pace. Siobhan and Liam were on the couch watching the news, Maggie was reading a book at human pace as well. We all did things at human speed, it takes up the time and we have way too much time on our hands.

"I think I might go hunting." I stated.

"Ok, hunnie." Siobhan agreed. "Oh, wait. I was meaning to ask you. How was _school_?" She said the last word sarcasticly. I got her tone, like we learn anything new.

"It was Ok, I might need to check my power though."

"Why?" Liam asked, all of them now paying attention.

"A girl at school, she could see the real me." Siobhan and Liam looked at Maggie._ Oh, great, now they don't believe me_, I thought sarcasticly. Maggie nodded. "I'm going to have to change her, in case the Volturi find out."

Liam nodded understandingly while Siobhan grimaced and Maggie went back to her book. Siobhan decided to change the subject.

"So, Maggie. How's your power doing?" I remembered that Maggie was practising not to hiss when someone lies, she got enrolled in primary school to try. Maggie grimaced.

"Fine. It's annoying, I can't stop it. I hissed at least five times in one lesson because of the teacher. She seriously knows nothing about Religious Education. Then in the playground all the kids were lying through their teeth, telling me about there so called 'families'" She put up quotation marks. "I very nearly screamed at them. The amount of hisses that came out, I was so surprised that they just dismissed it!" She exclaimed.

"Let's try it, shall we?" I asked rhetorically, smiling.

"You wouldn't." She said, taken back.

"Sure about that?" I challenged. She growled. "I'm a boy." She hissed, sighed then growled at me.

"I don't have any powers." She hissed at me.

"I'm not going hunting." She hissed again.

"Enough." Maggie growled. I smirked.

"I'm going to sleep tonight." She hissed the biggest hiss I've ever heard.

"I'll get you later." She threatened.

"Right!" I stretched the word and winked at her. She growled at me as I headed out the door. I walked at normal speed to the garage and got in the Veyron. Then I drove tot he wildlife reserve. I was anxious to be gone so I could fix the _ford_ problem, but I had jobs to do first.

After my meal, I went to a store called 'Wilkinson's' to buy my school uniform, that took at least 15 minutes. Then I headed to a warehouse called 'Hasta Lavista'. I was a regular customer here, so they knew me well. Well, they knew my disguise. Tall, around 5"10. Over 20 years old, brown curly hair with dark brown eyes. I also made myself with a wedding ring on my finger, so that they never tried anything.

I walked inside and met Kyle. He eyed my illusion up and down. I grabbed a strand of hair and curled it around my finger, biting my lip at the same time. _What?_ It's how I get what I want here.

"Fancy seeing you here, gorgeous." He smiled.

"Heyy Kyle." He looked at the hand twirling the hair and sighed.

"Still married I see." I nodded. "Dump that looser for me." He suggested. I shook my head, playing along.

"Still _happily_ married." I stated. "You got them?" I asked. He nodded and lead me around the back where they store my purchases for when I'm ready. I looked over them and whistled.

"Beautiful. Thanks Kyle. I'll be back later in the week." I said as I walked off but not before trailing my hand across his back. I have to admit, he is cute.

_Now for the fun bit_, I thought as I got in my car. As I pulled up next to Tessa's house, I saw something that would kill me if I were alive.

_TWO FORDS!!!!! Argh, when will this madness ever end,_ I whined in my thought. I took a deep breath to clear my thought away from the horrible cars.

I ran up to the door, practically jumping with joy for what I was about to do, I rang the door bell once. _Gee, what an attitude adjustment_, I sighed to myself. The door opened revealing Tessa with Eve behind her.

"Heyy Lucy." Tessa greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" Eve asked me. My smile grew bigger as I nodded. I followed them into the kitchen, It was bigger than both of their cars put together. It had brown granite worktops and an island. At the island were four stools. Tessa took the stool left of the big silver cooker, Eve took the one opposite her and motioned me to sit on the one next to Tessa.

"What's up?" Tessa asked as I sat down.

"Tessa, I should tell your family." Eve cocked her head to the side confused while Tessa nodded.

"If you want to." She said as a woman came through the door.

"Mum, Lucy. Lucy, Mum." Eve introduced us.

"She's your friend?" She asked Eve.

"No, Tessa's." Eve answered. Tessa smiled and turned to me.

I'll get Dad and Tom." With that she left to come back with two men. One was the Dad from the car, the other I suspected to be the brother.

"Tessa?" I asked, she nodded. I turned to everyone. "I need you all to look at me closely." They all looked confused except for Tessa. I tried a different approach. "Have any of you ever read 'Twilight'?" I importuned. Eve and her mum nodded, I turned to her Dad and Tom.

"Have you?" I asked, they shook their heads.

I nodded and took my power off them all.

* * *

**Me:- Do i do good cliffies or what?!**

**Becca and Huffie:- (laughs) Or What.**

**Me:- (pouts) Thats mean.  
**

**Becca and Huffie:- Bullied**

**Moral of the story, my friends are sometimes sarcasticly mean to me.**

**Lol, Ly,**

**Georgie Luves Emmett  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy p.o.v

Once they saw me change from my disguise to the vampire me, everyone but Tessa yelped, some even jumped out their chair.

"Don't be scared." I said. Eve walked towards me.

"Oh my god! Vampires are real?" She was completely shocked. I nodded.

"Is your name _really_ Lucy?" Their mum said.

"Yes, I was changed 20 years ago. The only reason I'm telling you is because your daughter here." I looked at Tessa. "Is immune to my powers, so I will have to change her." I looked around and spotted Eve looking at Tessa like she could kill her.

"Fine, but you _have _to change me after." She spat.

"Eve, I don't know." She said quietly.

"Tessa! Come on! We promised each other."

"Ok, then. A promise is a promise." She then turned to me. "When?" I debated the time.

"Well, the Volturi will know soon. Maybe, I'll do what Edward did with Bella, inject it into your heart and bite you. It'll make it quicker.

"Wait one minute." Eve stopped us. "The Cullens are real?!" Tessa and I nodded, Eve looked just about ready to sing.

"Is that what you came round for? To expose your secret?" Tom asked.

"Not only that." I said excitedly. "I absolutely HATE fords!" I sang. "So, I'm giving you new cars, don't worry, I'll pay for the fuel." Her mum and dad looked between angry and shocked.

Right then, I heard the padding of paws and the cat flap. In walked a ginger cat, well kitten really. It had bright blue eyes and short fluffy fur. It took one look around the room; catching my scent and hissed at me. It ran around the island and jumped onto Tessa's lap. It then let out a big growl and a hiss directed at me. Tessa put one hand on it's back and a finger off the other hand between it's eyes. It automaticly calmed down.

"Sorry about that, I guess he doesn't like you." She told me. I nodded understandingly.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Puss the 3rd."

"Aww, cute." I said. "So he's the third Puss you've had." Tessa nodded. "When I was human, I was going to be a vet, so I know why he jumped on your lap and didn't try to attack me or even run away."

"Why?" She asked, looking at Puss.

"Because he loves you. He would risk his life to protect you. That's why he jumped on you, to protect you from me. He thinks I'm a threat."

"Aren't you?" Their dad asked.

"No I'm not." I said a little taken back. "And you are?" Wanting to know his name. My topaz eyes met his big brown ones.

"Andrew." He said, looking to his wife.

"Oh, right. You don't know me yet. I'm Katherine." I nodded as the cat flap opened again, I looked at Tessa, Puss was asleep on her lap. I looked at the cat that had just walked in. It was another ginger, except this one had long bushy fur and was skinnier than Puss. The cat caught my scent and hissed at me.

"Tigs. Tigs! TIGS!" Tessa shouted, for Tigs had woke Puss up. And he just kept hissing at me. "Tigs, shush it!" Tigs stopped hissing but never took his eyes off me. "Sit on Eve's lap." Tigs did as she said, curling up on her lap and 'giving me the evils'.

"See, they love you, they do as you say. It takes a lot of time and hard work to form that kind of bond." Tessa smiled and looked down.

"Wait, you were saying something about the cars." Tom hinted.

"Ah, yes." I debated with myself. "Now, I'm replacing your two _fords_." I spat the words. "With at least three cars of your choice. One has to be normal for driving around. I will pay for any damages; fuel ect, and last but by no means least, I will pay for Wisbeach." They looked at me astonished.

"How did you know about Wisbeach?" Tom said with narrowed eyes. I shrugged.

"I heard Tessa tell Georgia that she was going to Wisbeach to fix it up with her dad at the weekend." I told them, Tessa nodded understandingly. "Well?" Tessa looked at her parents with a please-please-please puppy pout expression. Her parents looked at her, then me, then each other. After a silence conversation with their eyes, Andrew turned to me.

"We'll think about it. For now, I think you should go, it's getting late."

"Daaad!" Tessa stretched the word in a whining way. Andrew gave her a look that silenced her.

"It's Ok, I need to hunt anyway." I lied as Tom frowned.

"Oh no you don't, you might kill someone we know!" He exclaimed.

"Tom, she drinks animal blood, not human blood. See gold eyes, not red." Eve explained, Tom huffed.

I looked at Puss who was fast asleep and then at Tigs who was eyeing me. I suppressed a laugh. I had to get out now. The scent of five humans and two cats haunted me. I even did better in school with 27 humans, but the McKenzie's blood smelled so sweet.

* * *

**Someone said i was good at cliffies... see this chapter and the next. Hehe.**

**Sorry didn't update so long, the login block is finally over!!**

**Ly, Georgie.**

**x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy p.o.v

While running home, I thought of which cars they would pick. As I approached the front door to my home, it flung open and a big fluff of red came at me. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Maggie on top of me.

"Told ya I'd get you back." With that she got up and ran off laughing.

***-_-X-_-***

At 6:30am, I decide to try on my new school uniform. I've never had to wear one before and I really don't want to. It felt really uncomfortable, so, I decided on the illusion, I don't really care if anyone else can see me, it's highly unlikely.

For school, I chose a blue tank top with black bootleg jeans and black trainers. I put my hair up in a pony tail and for my make-up, I just put on some eye-liner. My illusion wouldn't have make-up on so I didn't want to go overboard.

At eight o'clock, Siobhan wanted to drive me to school so I let her. She took me in the Bugatti Veyron, Liam wanted to keep up the human charade so I couldn't run to school and say I walked because we lived too far away; they would get suspicious.

Once we pulled up in front of the school, I could hear boys whistling at the car, If only I didn't have to put my power on them. Luckily the car had tinted windows so they couldn't see the real me before I put my power up. As I did, my face automaticly frowned, I felt the block holding my power back from her mind. I sighed, Tessa is near. I got out the car saying goodbye to Siobhan; followed the direction the block was in. When I got to Tessa, she smiled at me.

"My parents told me that they'd like to take you up on your offer." She whispered to me.

"Which cars would you like?" I asked quietly.

"Dad would like an SSC Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo 3." I nodded, That's good, I can get two. "Mum would like a Lexus S; Eve and I agreed on an Aston Martin Vanquish S." I kept a mental note of them in my head.

"What about Tom?" I asked looking at her, watching as a worried expression crossed her face.

"Erm, Well, he has a scooter and we were wondering if you could, if it's not too much trouble, get him a Ducati?" I debated this, What would Liam say?

"Sure." She smiled. "Any specific colours?"

"Yaha. Could the SSC and the Ducati be silver also the Lexus and Vanquish be black?" She trailed off into a question.

"Sure." Just then the bell rang and we walked to form, passing Eve and a little boy called Sean, who Tessa said was her cousin on her Dad's side. She introduced us as I let my power off him seeing as though he's got McKenzie blood. Tessa told me that he is in year eight. I looked at him, he has the same blue eyes as Tessa and looks like a boy version of her, the only difference is the gender and hair colour.

Once he saw the real me, he froze, recovered then gave me a huge smile that showed his dimples. After form, we had Maths then Science. Finally break came. James and Joe came over. Joe wanted to talk to Tessa so I let her walk off with them, but listening in.

"Tessa, I have something to tell you." Joe said.

"Ok, go on." Right then, a girl danced over, her brown shoulder length hair flowing after her. She skipped over to Joe and Tessa and stood next to Joe. She took his left arm and pulled it around her waist, then she hugged him. Tessa stepped back, surprised and upset.

"Tessa." The girl glared.

"Nikki." Tessa retaliated.

"Can't wait till tonight babe, that movie is going to be great." Then she kissed him. I tapped Rosy on the shoulder and nodded towards Tessa. Her eyes went wide and then she told the others. Meanwhile, I walked over to Tessa and linked her arm.

I was glaring at Joe, while he was looking at Tessa apologetic but she was glaring at Nikki who was looking at me with a confused expression.

"I'm Nikki." She held out a hand, I just looked at it. "You might be better off hanging around people like me than _her._" I looked at her face then back to her outstretched hand.

"I'd rather eat paint than be friends with you." She glared at me and opened her mouth to say something but...

"NIKKI!!" Someone shouted, I looked at the person and saw Sarah Warren and Lizzie Falq walking our way. Nikki followed my gaze and walked over to them, for they had stopped. Once she had gone out of hearing range, Tessa and I turned back to Joe.

"Tessa, I..."

"Save it, you could have anyone,_ anyone_. But no, you choose to go with _Nikki_. My enemy since year 5! How could you? Are you insane?" With that she walked up to Rosy. "I'm going Brown's. You coming?" I heard her whisper.

"Sure." Then they walked off round the corner. I went back to the girls as Joe watched Tessa walk off.

"What's 'Brown's'?" I asked Georgia.

"It's where she goes when she's _really_ upset."

* * *

**Not a cliffie but yeah...**

**People from MOORSIDE, "Brown's" is Chisnalls. So yeah.**

**With the exception of Becca and Huffie, review to me if you go Moorisde and let me know.**

**I'm putting this on hold until i finish AGOW, then i'll be able to write it up. I'm GIDDDDDDYYYYYY!  
**

**Ly, Georgie  
**


End file.
